A proposed vehicle includes a motor for driving and a boost converter configured to step up a voltage of a battery or supply the stepped-up voltage to the motor, and is configured to control the boost converter in either of a control mode that continuously operates the boost converter and a control mode that intermittently operates the boost converter, so as to reduce a power loss (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).